


Sweetness

by Starofwinter



Series: Magical Noir [5]
Category: Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, M/M, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 11:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12681132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Prompt: Neck kisses





	Sweetness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Variative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Variative/gifts).



Jaing stumbles into the kitchen, half asleep still, with the sun still not quite set.  He wraps himself around Anomaly’s bare back, snuggling up close.  “Mm, baby, you need thicker curtains.”

“You need to sleep in your own damn bed,” Anomaly says, but the smile in his voice belies the sharpness of his words, “You wouldn’t get crispy that way.”

Jaing nuzzles his shoulder, his arms tightening a little to hold Anomaly still, soaking in his warmth.  Anomaly smells like magic and sugar, the bitter tang of chicory and tobacco not enough to drown out the sweetness of the rest.  “But how am I supposed to leave you?  You’re just too good to me.”  He kisses at Anomaly’s neck, down to his shoulder, nipping lightly just to feel him shiver.  

Anomaly turns and wraps his arms around him.  “C’mere,” he says, soft and so, so sweet, “Fine, I’ll buy better curtains.  Because I love you so damn much.”

“You’re so good to me, baby.  How can I make it up to you?”  Jaing gives him a lazy little smile, and Anomaly grins and rolls his eyes.

“You can owe me one, gorgeous.”  

Jaing smiles and kisses him to seal the deal, trying to ignore how much he likes the idea of owing Anomaly, bound to him by the debt that keeps them coming back to each other, no matter how much they tried to fight it at first.  “What a hardship, owing you anything you want.”

Anomaly laughs and kisses him again, tasting of sweetened coffee and warm sunlight.  In that moment, Jaing would give him anything he asked for and more.


End file.
